Her Little Boys
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Didi muses on Tommy and Dil on a hot summer afternoon.


Author's Note: After the tragedy that took place in my previous story 'Z's Death' I thought that before I went to bed, I would fix up a cute little one-time from Didi's perspective to lighten the mood of things.

And, of course, after having not posted for exactly seven months (and yes, if you check my profile, you will indeed see that it has been exactly seven months before 'Z's Death' since my last story update,) I believe that I owe everyone here who is a fan of my material at least two one-shots today .

Thanks for reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up. These shows belong to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. As I have said multiple times, if I owned either of show, I do not think anyone out there would like it enough to write fanfiction for it, lol. Hope you all enjoy!

 **Her Little Boys**

On some days, Didi wonders why time is flying so fast.

She watches as her boys play. They don't always notice her, but she's watching them every day.

She watches Tommy, head full of hair just like his father's, run across their yard with a smile on his face that she's never seen before. He's wearing shoes now, all because of a bad incident at the park a few months ago, and he has shorts that have pockets. She knows that that isn't the most shocking description for a four-year old boy, but sometimes it just really surprises her that Tommy, _her_ Tommy, used to be running across that yard in diapers.

She watches Dil, with a curly little tuft of reddish-orange hair on his head just like hers, take slow steps behind his brother, walking carefully. He's not as fast, sure, but his smile is just as big, and to Didi, that's really the only thing that matters. Dil's not in diapers anymore, either – oh, no, she and Stu had just gotten the hang of potty training him a few months back after multiple incidents. She's glad that he's walking around now, she really is; but sometimes, she just wishes that he still needed her to carry him everywhere.

She's proud of them, prouder than they'll ever know. She loves them so, so very much – she's told Betty before that she'd give them the world if she could, and she wasn't lying, either. She really would give up just about anything for those two little boys playing around in the Pickles family yard together; anything to make them happy.

She really does wish that they weren't growing up so fast, though. Tommy is already entering his second year of nursery school this fall, and Dil will be there soon, too. She sighs as she watches them play. Where is the time even going?

Suddenly, the boys, who are playing some sort of "Okie Dokie Jones" game, come walking over to her (of course, she knows that Tommy would like to run, but he's slowing down for Dil's sake.)

"Lemonade please, mommy?" Tommy asks her in that cute little voice of his, because even though they can both speak, he still always has more to say.

Didi, having nearly forgotten where she was, glances over to the side of the outside table that she's sitting at, and sees the lemonade jug and cups. She smiles. She had almost forgotten that she was merely outside to be the boys' lemonade server.

She pours two cups, and hands them their drinks. She watches contentedly as Tommy and Dil make a small toast before drinking their lemonade.

She's always been glad that her boys get along (well, _most_ of the time, that is.) Betty has told her before that the only thing that the twins have been doing since they learned to speak is argue, and while she likes Phil and Lil just as much as she likes all of Tommy's other friends, she sometimes feels secretly pleased that Tommy and Dil aren't like that.

"Thanks for the lemonade, mommy," Tommy says, and his smile shows all of his little teeth. Oh, yes, that reminds her – she must be taking the boys to the dentist soon. She should mention that to Stu later today.

"Thanks," Dil says, smiling as well.

Didi simply gives the boys a self-assured smile. "You're welcome, you two. You certainly have been practicing your manners!" Her smile grows wider when Tommy and Dil giggle at this. "You boys certainly are growing up so fast. It's a little hard to believe that someday you're going to be going off to college…" She sighed somewhat sadly, still smiling. She could see that Tommy and Dil sensed that her mood was a bit off, and so she pulled them together for a hug. "But no matter what happens, you two will always be my little boys."

And even as they smiled at her happily and walked away to finish their games of "Okie Dokie Jones," Didi knew that it was true. No matter what mistakes they made, no matter who they turned out to be, no matter how well they did in school, those two would always be her little boys.


End file.
